Puss In Boots
by disc0urse
Summary: Odds are you've heard of the infamous cat, Puss In Boots, before? Yes? Well, bet you haven't heard of Kit, The Feline Assassin. She's the real Puss In Boots. With unbeatable skills with a sword and the most stylish boots, she's known for overcoming any obstacle in her way; Captain Hook being the current one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

 **Tora**

As day settled into night and sunlight diminished over the horizon, wind gusted and flora froze. Frost swept over the land, gifting every breath a chilled vapour.

Villagers began to put their children to rest, but many others kept working, whether that be serving at swinging taverns or fighting deadly monsters.

Trees hissed at the unwelcome chill, quaking and dying as summer eventually turned into autumn.

Beyond the forest, sat before a backdrop of ridged, snow capped mountains, was the Dark Palace. The Evil Queen's abode. Painfully sharp shards of metal conjugated together to form a foreboding figure, similar to one of a castle.

At the very top of the tall tower was where the evil sorcerous spent most of her nights, plotting the tremendously viscous murders of Snow White and everyone who protected her.

And she was meeting with an important player in making her greatest wish come true.

The Queen smugly poured out two goblets of wine, before turning and handing one off to the pirate dressed in all black leather. Dark hair messily sat on his tanned head, and his blue eyes were accentuated by the dark colour that lined them; Captain Hook.

He took it silently, and cautiously, not daring to take a sip from whatever concoction she gave to him. Surely attempting to murder one of her prisoners would at least earn him some kind of punishment.

"Things are about to change in this world. Radically. I have plans to enact a curse that will take everyone to a far-off land." She smirked, knowing the perfect way to get Hook to do whatever she asked - all it took was a little manipulation.

The pirate narrowed his eyes at the devious witch, "How will that help me?"

Her heels clacked against the floor of the tower, menacing and powerful. "This new realm; it's a land without magic. Where the Dark One will be stripped of his powers. There, you won't need any magical weapon to kill him." The hook she had stolen earlier that day was glinting as she held it up against his throat, "You can do it with a mere flick of your wrist."

"Tell me what I have to do." It had almost been too easy. The mere mention of harming The Dark One had Hook's eyes sparkling with excitement.

"There's one person I don't want following me to this new land. You're to see to it that doesn't happen."

"An assassination. Who is it you want me to dispose of?" It wasn't above his piracy ways to kill, and it especially wouldn't matter to him if it was to avenge his dearest Milah.

"My mother."

The woman waved her hand over the sharp, metal hook. It glowed as she enchanted it, letting her magic transfer into it, and then she handed it back to him. "It's now enchanted. It will enable you to rip out her heart. I believe you've seen it done before." Just one final push.

Hook appeared sullen for a second as he relived his last moments with the woman he loved. "Yes."

The queen smirked, but hid it quickly before Hook saw. "The enchantment will only allow you to rip out one heart, so make sure you do it right."

"What could she have possibly done to warrant such brutality?"

She glowers, "That's my business. Yours is to kill her, and bring her body back to me."

"Easy enough." He stepped forward, eager to get closer to destroying that bloody crocodile. "When will I set forth on this murderous journey?"

"Immediately. But you won't be going alone." She turned, suddenly, and walked over to a large box that was covered by a large black cloth. He hadn't noticed it before.

She pulled the cover back, revealing a cage instead of a box. Inside, sat a frail looking girl with dark red hair and light eyes. Except those eyes directed the darkest, yet most enticing glare he had ever seen at the Evil Queen.

"This is Tora; the Feline Assassin." Regina walked slowly around the cage, a sickly smile permanently stuck to her face, then she moved back toward the pirate, who kept his eyes on the red head trapped in the steel prison. "Or otherwise known as Puss in Boots. Do you know of her?"

Hook raked his brain and recalled quite a few times he had heard stories of the cat-like assassin that could kill a tyrant king as easily as she could catch a high-speed arrow heading directly for her heart. "Vaguely." His sight eventually was pulled up to meet the Queen's, who noted his focus on the locked up assassin as she looked between them, contemplating whether they had met before.

All Tora could do was stare back, not showing any signs of fear or helplessness. In fact, she looked like she had an escape route drawn up and perfected and she was waiting patiently for her chance to execute it. "Forgive me, but how is this girl going to help me with the murdering of your mother?"

"I banished my mother to a far-off land some time ago. You're going to need a portal to get to her." Calmly, she pulled a tattered old hat out of a box and dusted the top of it. "The rules are simple; one goes in, one comes back. Or, in this case, two in, two back. You'll arrive with Tora, and you'll return with my mother."

"And what will happen to her?" He nodded to the cage but forced his gaze not to fall on her. Why had he been so willing to rip the queen's mother's heart out with no questions asked a minute ago, but felt guilty and hesitant the second he found out the girl was involved?

"You will leave her there, with no way of returning. A punishment too merciful for her crime, I think. Some would call it killing two enemies with one spell."

He ignored her twisted version of the saying 'killing two birds with one stone', and folded his broad arms over his chest. "And what is her crime, may I ask?"

Her cold, angry eyes shot to him, "No, you may not."

The pirate eyed her warily, he needed this job in order to get his revenge. He couldn't anger her. "Well, tell me; which far-off land do I have the pleasure of visiting today?"

"Wonderland."

"Happily named, I'm sure. How will I find her?" He peaked at the odd looking top hat in her hands.

"Oh, don't worry. She'll find you." With a sly smile, she looked over to Tora, "And you too, kitten." Regina span the hat and when it landed on the floor, a purple swirling vortex was created. Hook leaned over, attempting to see if he could spot anything in there. The Queen walked to the cage, unlocked it with a flick of her wrist and pulled Tora out, who hands were bound behind her back by a powerful force. Magic.

She hadn't shouted, or spoken at all actually, which Hook found odd considering her sassy and rebellious reputation at all the taverns he had visited in this, and many other lands.

However, his confusion was answered when the queen handed a small white shell to him, "Her voice." That was all she said before shoving Tora into his arms and backing away for them to leave. And they did.

One moment they were stood in the evil queens castle, and the next they were sprawled out on a forest floor.

Hook staggered to his feet, feeling quite dizzy after the little trip. He had thought he'd be better at that since he'd spent practically his whole adult life at sea and never had to deal with seasickness.

Once he could see and stand straight, the first thing he looked for was the girl. Puss in Boots.

He found her, she had recovered quicker than he did and was running away before he had even stood up. And she had the hat.

"Hey, you little thief! Get back here!" Hook raced after Tora, who ran swiftly - as if her hands weren't magically bound behind her back - like a cat that had memorised the terrain and he was an outsider. Somehow she'd still managed to keep a firm grip on the portal back to the enchanted forest, and his revenge.

AN: I imagine Tora as either Lilly Collins (specifically from the Mortal Instruments: City of Bones movie where she has red tinted hair) or Holland Roden (who has more of a strawberry blonde hair colour). You can decide who to imagine or you can just imagine as you please. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **Voice**

"Hey!" Hook yelled again, furiously continuing to chase Tora, who weaved in and out of trees a few feet in front of him. He suspected she could run faster, however her confines probably made it difficult.

He suddenly remembered something. He held an advantage over her. "Stop right there. Or you'll never get your voice back!"

He had stopped running by then, panting as he search for the shell The Evil Queen had given him. It was a pure white colour, engraved with beautiful patterns and swirls. A beautiful prison.

When he looked back up after he pulled the shell out of his pocket he saw no movement, no sign of the assassin, and no chance of getting back to the enchanted forest.

That was until Tora stepped out from behind a tree right in front of him, teeth bared with elongated fangs, prepared to fight. He smirked, warning her not to come closer as he placed her voice underneath his awaiting boot.

"Fair trade, yeah? Your voice for the hat." She hissed at him, seeming to disagree. Honestly, not having a voice may actually be helpful back in the enchanted forest. It would at least stop her from getting into so many fights and so much trouble. "No? How about I sweeten the deal and help you out of those ropes too, huh?"

Damn, she forgot about the magic ropes. They would be a pain to get off.

They stared at each other for a long, hard minute as she seemed to contemplate it. Surely she had to take the deal, wouldn't she rather have complete freedom in this new land than have no voice and no way of getting out of her bindings and a ticket straight back to The Evil Queen who, for whatever reason, wants her gone?

Hesitating slightly, as if not sure whether to trust the pirate's words, she nodded and dropped the hat onto the floor. "There we go." A smirked and beckoned her over, "Come on then, Love, step on up to good ol' Captain Hook. I'll help you."

Tora's slitted eyes glared at him, however he was slightly thankful it wasn't as hateful as it was at the castle. She turned slowly, flexing the claws at the end of her long, almost delicate fingers, warningly. If only he knew what she could do to him with them.

As he suspected, his enchanted Hook tore through the magical rope as if it was tissue paper, releasing Puss In Boots from her uncomfortable position.

A little suspicious of the now free assassin, Hook walked slowly over to the hat on the floor and picked it up, without taking his eyes off her.

"Okay, here." He threw the small porcelain shell over, and Tora easily caught it. They stared again, neither of them wanting to be the one to turn their back first.

But eventually, it was Hook that caved first. He remembered the mission he was on, and how he now had the means to complete it and get back safely, so he turned and walked away without any last words - only sparing one more glance back to find that the lady was gone. He carried on walking, not quite sure where he was going.

Tora perched on a tall branch, watching the dark haired pirate wonder in the opposite direction. When he became invisible through the dense trees, only then did she clench her fist around the shell, shattering it in her palm and letting the contents make their way back into her body. It was agonising, the same way it had been when the Evil Witch had yanked it out of her.

She released a satisfied breath once it was over, before scanning the forest again.

"I'm gonna kill that bloody pirate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

 **Fae**

It was morning now, and Tora had spent the entire night searching for the pirate. She had a difficult time in the dark, but it was light out now. And she was determined to get that hat back. Even if that meant asking the Daisies for help.

"Well the Roses say they saw him at Grendel's House, but the Tulips said that he's made his way all the way over to the Sea of Tears - not surprising seeing as though he is a pirate." The small, blonde Daisy fairy hovered in front of Tora with hundreds of her buzzing friends whizzing around her.

"So he's at this Sea of Tears now?" The assassin raised an eyebrow, arms folded across her chest. These fairies so spoke so fast she had a hard time keeping up.

Another red haired fairy pushed the blonde away, "Oh no no no! Your friend is at Tulgey Woods!" She nodded her head vigorously with a proud grin on her face.

"No he's not you fruit bat!" The blonde was back again and this time flew quite close to Tora's face after dismissing her friend, "He's hunting the Dodo bird."

"The Dodo bird?" Tora was beginning to become agitated with the hyperactive fae, not giving her a straight answer and constantly fluttering around, making her slightly dizzy. "What the hell is a Dodo bird?"

"He's a Dodo bird, of course."

Tora took a deep breath before replying. "And where can I find this Dodo bird?"

"No ones really sure. He's always running about the place but they say he lives in the Tulgey Woods." A third fairy with insanely long braids flowing down her back clumsily flew over. "You know, the old Petunias down near the Mad Hatter's house said that the Dodo bird stole your friend's hat and now he's trying to get it back."

"The pirate doesn't have the hat?"

"Apparently, but coming from the Petunias, I wouldn't be too certain. Those old weeds would mistake a Sunflower for one of their own!"

"And you say they're down near the Mad Hatters house? Where is that exactly?"

 _Guess I'm having a Dodo for dinner tonight. Just after I use that stupid hat to get out of this irritating place._

For a place called Wonderland, it was awfully dreary here.

And this crappy hut didn't do much to change any opinions.

The Mad Hatter's house was small, dark and looked very unstable. Tora decided not to go inside, or even knock on the door. She was willing to ask those annoying flower fairies for help, but was not about to go to someone called the 'Mad Hatter' and expect him to be a reliable source.

Instead, she searched for those Petunias that the Dasies were talking about who had apparently seen the Dodo bird steal the hat. The fae that she found were a lot more different to the Daisy fairies, who were young, small and incredibly energetic. The Petunias, well, they were not. Sure the fairies were tiny, as most fairies are, but these were quite elderly looking. And they lounged around on beds of large leaves and branches, sewing or sleeping or just staring off into space. Many didn't notice when the assassin walked over.

"Petunias?" One of the sleeping fairies groaned in reply, while others sat up in shock. Tora furrowed her eyebrows as she stood before the tree that held them all. It was strange to see fairies not flying. "I don't mean to disturb whatever you are doing here, but I've heard you've seen a pirate and a Dodo bird around here..."

"Oh yes yes." One replied, yawning.

After a short pause, Tora spoke again. "So could you tell me which way they went? It's kind of urgent."

After a a few minutes of being ignored, Tora was becoming quite irritated. Thankfully, one nice old fairy flew over with a kind smile before any damage could have been done. "Oh dear, how long have you been stood here? These are the fairies that are half deaf! They won't be able to help you with anything. What is it that you need, dear?" She rushed as she acted like she was pulling Tora in a new direction. In reality, Tora was just following her to get the information she needed while the Petunia fairy held into her sleeve.

"I'm looking for a hat. A pirate had it, but I've heard that you've seen it with the Dodo bird?"

"The Dodo bird? Good luck getting that back, he's one of the fastest creatures in the land! He has to make up for not being able to fly, you see." This fairy seemed to like to talk just as much as the Daisies. "But I can only tell you where either the Dodo is or the Pirate is."

"Well, who has the hat? The hat is all I need."

The fairy stopped 'pulling' her and delicately flew up to Tora's face. "Your friend, the pirate, had it, but yes it was stolen. However, I do warn you that the Dodo bird is a monster. Your friend might be able to help you defeat it."

"The pirate isn't exactly my friend, you see. So I don't think he'd be much help." The assassin shrugged and eyed the sky. The sun was almost setting already, she could have sworn it wasn't that late. All she'd done was talk to the Daisies and the Petunia fairy. "Tell me where the Dodo is."

She solemnly nodded, "He supposedly lives in the forest by the Sea of Tears."

The assassin nodded, listening to and memorising the directions she was given. After a small thanks and an unconsented hug from the fairy, Tora started off in the correct direction to the Dodo's den, which thankfully wasn't too far.

There was just a massive hill to climb over before she could get there.


End file.
